1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional design and modular construction module. More particularly, the module of the present invention is adapted for use in the design, construction and assembly of residential buildings, commercial buildings, marine based structures, aerospace structures as well as furniture, playground equipment and erector or building block sets. The concept of the invention could also be incorporated into computer software intended for designing the same types of structures. While the above is a relatively detailed listing of possible applications for the present invention, as will become apparent from the discussion below, additional and alternative applications will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention is not intended to be limited or bound by the applications mentioned above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that numerous design professions utilize models in the design process. Often, these models take the form of a building, industrial articles and other structures. Such models or mockups are used by architects to investigate the aesthetic values of certain building configurations, profiles or elevations. Models are also used by industrial designers in evaluating the potential of various industrial articles such as furniture. Interior designers and artists often use various models to illustrate general concepts to prospective customers prior to actual creation of the commissioned work. Additionally, children enjoy utilizing blocks to construct their own buildings, vehicles, furniture and other articles during play and constructive endeavors.
To permit the above, numerous varieties of design elements, blocks or modules have been proposed. Often the modules are provided as a simple building block with appropriately positioned grooves or cut-outs that will enable one block to be interlocked with a similar or different type or shape of block having complimentary features. Most often these are used to build walls not models of overall building or structures. An example of one such interlocking modular design block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,792 and issued to Sherman. Some of these blocks actually snap together in a positive engagement while others rely on nesting with adjacent blocks to form a stable structure.
Taking the modular design block one step further, modular building structures and systems have been proposed where a plurality of prebuilt modules or box-like units are stacked to form successive stories of a building. These units include features which allow for interconnecting of the units and provide service access for the necessary wiring, plumbing and ventilation systems needed by the additional or adjacent units. Typically, in these modular building structures, the individual units are prebuilt boxes whose interiors can be subdivided to form different and varying work or living spaces. Some prior designs have utilized sections or angled surfaces to permit the units to directly engage one another in a systematic fashion. One such modular building structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,390, issued to Shelley.
While the above design modules facilitate the visualization and evaluation of proposed designs, frequently they only present limited possibilities for experimentation and, in many instances, the results leave much to be desired with respect to actual visualization of a completed structure after a laborious process for creating the desired building.
In view of the foregoing limitations and shortcomings of the prior technology, as well as other disadvantages not specifically mentioned above, it should be apparent that there still exists a need in the field of architectural and industrial design for an improved design module which can be utilized and combined with additional modules to permit the erection and construction of many different types and sizes of buildings or other structures, the possibilities of which are limited only by the imagination of the designer and the number of modules available.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to fulfill that need by providing a three dimensional design element or module which is distinctively shaped such that it can be combined and/or nested with additional modules in an endless number of different patterns.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a design and construction module which exhibits different elevational views or profiles when rotated about various axes with each profile offering another potential construction or structure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a design and construction module which is capable of being combined and/or nested with multiple numbers of the same module, or with modules exhibiting an opposite hand, and positioned adjacent to and/or above in different arrangements and combinations to create a variety of structures ranging in size and visual appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a design and construction module composed of nine elements or cells which (1) interact and combine to form a module that is stable when standing alone or combined with other modules, and (2) can be shipped or transported in component form to construction sites to form complete or partial modules.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a design and construction module which can be rotated about a horizontal center axis so as to manifest different profile and elevational views at each 90.degree. increment of rotation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a module made up of individual cells each of which exhibits a common dimensional relationship with respect to its height, width and length. Accordingly, a feature of the present invention is that the width and height of each individual cell is substantially the same and approximately one third (1/3) of the length of each cell.